Simple As Life
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Ikisatashi Kisshu is 38 years old, and he's looking back on his life. He thinks about when he was teenager and how he met Momomiya Ichigo, and how she changed his life.


**This thought just came at me so… yeah! I don't own anything from this I guess….. My friend, kisshuismylife told me I should do a one shot on Kishigo and I thought about it, and no but I don't know if this will be an one shot…. Guess we'll see! **

**(((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kishigo)))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))**

Summary: Ikisatashi Kisshu is 38 years old, and he's looking back on his life. He thinks about when he was teenager and how he met Momomiya Ichigo, and how she changed his life.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Kishigo)))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))

It was late in October, 10th. It was like any other night, all for Ikisatashi Kisshu, an older man who had pretty much lived his life. His normal green hair was turning gray, which was a sign that he was growing old. It was his birthday **(AN: I don't know if that's true but oh well!) **and he had just turned 38 years old. Yeah he was getting old but really did it matter? He had lived his life. He had made stuff happen for his people, and he was a hero. What was bad about that?

Oh yeah, the gray hair.

_Wow, 38 years old today. How the days flew by… Where did they go? _

Mr. Ikisatashi yawned and rolled over, burying his face into his pillow trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. His memories wouldn't let him be.

The first memory that burned his mind was the one where he met the love of his life, Momomiya Ichigo.

_Flash Back._

_It was a sunny day, and there was a light wind blowing through his hair. Kisshu was sitting on a building when someone came walking down the road and the first thing he saw was how hot her legs were. __**I want me some of that. **__He thought. The redhead stopped moving and Kish heard a slight squeak like voice, "Chimera Anima!" The voice squeaked. _

_Kish held his ears slightly when he heard the most angelic voice ever. The voice that would haunt him for the rest of his life, "Masha, are you broken? There isn't anything around here."_

_He thought it would be fun to mess with her. "Its right ya know."_

_The redhead's head whipped back and forth, and Kish held in his laughs. "What—"_

"_Up here honey!" Kish called. She looked up and he leapt down and pressed a kiss on her lips. It was the very thing that changed his life completely._

_END OF FLASH BACK!_

The memory made him smile a shy smile. At the time, Kisshu hadn't known that it was her first kiss and was glad to say it was his as well. He had never thought that he would be Ichigo's first for a kiss, something so simple but yet so pure. Kish moved, and lay on his stomach thinking over some more of his life.

He couldn't help but think of the day he had told Ichigo he wanted another kiss.

_Flash Back._

_It was like any day, other than the fact that Kish was making people run for their lives. _Hmm, let's make this more… fun. _He thought as he smirked, making a poor little lion into a Chimera Anima. People scared, and he grinned widely. __**So where are you Kitty? I'm ready to play and I want a kiss.**_ _Kish thought. He saw something red run behind a tree._

_**Bingo.**_

_He flew over and she was mumbling something under her breath, and he knew that this was his chance. "Hello honey!"_

_She squeaked and flew backwards, into a tree. He held in his laughs. She stared in shock and her face turned a little blue. Awe is Kitten scared? "Y-you!" she shouted. _

_Kish nodded and smirked, "Why yes it is me!" They went on like that till he said, "I want more kitty kisses." _

_Her face turned bluer and he grinned, leaning in for the kiss but she made a kick for his…. manly place._

_The end of flash back!_

Kish grinned at the small yet funny memory. He remembered it always being fun to tick Ichigo off till she snapped. Or he would bug her for kisses yet she never would give them to him, and then call him a baka or pervert.

It was nice to know that she fought so much, and Kish loved that in a woman.

Another memory came to his head. And Kish smiled at it.

_Flash back._

_It was the day he remembered must well, it was simple day or at least it had started off like that. He had attacked on a day where girls gave chocolates to the guys they liked. He hadn't known much about it at the time, since he was busy trying to take over the world but when he saw Ichigo, he knew it was the last chance he had to get her. He yelled at her, telling her he wanted her. He told her that this was the only chance to run, to come with him. _

_She told him no, and said she loved Aoyuck and not him. _

_It broke him completely. Kish was ready to cry when he turned pissed and yelled at her, telling her he was going to take her anyway. There was no way around it. He wanted her, and he was going to have her. She tried to run away from him, and Kish went after her. _

_In the end, they all found out the Blue Knight of a baka was Aoyuck, making Ichigo so happy but it was his nightmare._

_The memory was pretty blank after Ichigo told him she didn't want him, but he did remember finding her crying but she was screaming _his _name. "KISSHU! STOP! NO! AOYAMA-KUN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it was the very thing that filled his ears. _

_The next thing he knew, she was running, pendant in hand and she was glowing blue. Kisshu then shouted, "ICHIGO!" _

_She was going to die, and yet he already sent out his attack. She was going to die… Ichigo was going to die…. _

_The end of this flash back!_

Another memory quickly took over from the screams….

_It was the last battle, and he knew this was his last chance at saving Ichigo. He saw Deep Blue hold his sword over her head, or at least he was getting ready for it. He knew Ichigo was scared. She was in her mew outfit at the moment, and it was bloody. __**Ichigo is gonna die.**_ _He thought sadly. He couldn't let that happen so he stepped forward, teleporting and bowed in front of Deep Blue. _

"_Deep Blue-Sama," Kisshu said softly. "Please do not waste your time with this…. Human. Let me kill her." _

_Deep Blue let his icy blue eyes land on Kish. "You're a traitor. Why should I trust you?"_

_Kisshu shivered at his God's cold voice. "Please Deep Blue-Sama, I wish to redeem myself in your eyes. Let me kill this weak human. Please." _

_Deep Blue nodded, and Kisshu stood, going towards Ichigo as his Dragon Swords came to his hands. He let his hair cover his face, as he waited for the soft sound of Deep Blue sitting down in his thorn. __**This is it. I love you Ichigo. **__Kish thought as he brought his head up, smirking slightly and he saw Ichigo's beautiful face, "Kisshu?" Ichigo whimpered. _

_Kish teleported behind Deep Blue. "You can have earth but not Ichigo!" He shouted. He went to stab the god but ended up on the end of Deep Blue's sword that had saved Mew Ichigo so many times. From him… Now it was his end. __**Ichigo….. **__He thought sadly. _

_Deep Blue threw Kisshu off his sword, and Kish landed in front of Ichigo. He grunted as he looked up at his beautiful angel – who really wasn't his. "Kisshu…." Ichigo said softly._

"_Why are you crying?" Kisshu said softly, "Ichigo?" _

_He wanted just one, ONE more kiss before he dead because he knew this was the last time he'd see Ichigo, his sweet Ichigo. He leaned in, and he could almost taste her strawberry favored lips. When he was almost there, Ichigo frozen, he fell as the life left his eyes. Ichigo screamed, "KISSHU!" And it was the last thing that filled his ears… Her blood breaking scream._

_The end of Flash Back!_

Kish felt sweat on his forehead from this simple memory and he was scared. He shook in his bed when the door opened, and he looked up scared to find who was there.

"Daddy?" came a soft voice.

As you see, Kisshu had been married for about 16 years. He was an older man yes, but he had kids and he was married. He was happy. He was happy and he knew everything was perfect.

Kish found the right ring for this woman when he was 21 years old, then making her his wife months after. After that wonderful night which was their honeymoon, Kish found out soon after that his beautiful wife was pregnant. Their oldest was 15 years old.

"Come here Ai, I'm fine," Kish said as he opened his arms, a small 7 year old little girl walked over and got into his arms. She had green hair that was right curly, wrapping around her face, and her skin was pale. Ai had these round eyes and she had these beautiful pink eyes. When she was surprised, she also got two small black cat ears with a sulky black tail.

Ai was beautiful, just like her mother. Her mother was….

"Ai," Ai and Kish looked up, finding a beautiful older woman, who was 37 years old. The woman's eyes were worn, chocolate brown eyes that still held the fire Kish had first had fallen in love with. Her hair was curly strawberry red hair. "What are you doing up out of bed?"

Ai's mother was Ikisatashi Ichigo.

Yes, Kisshu married Ichigo! He was so happy when they started to date at age 18 (for him anyway), and then at 21 (Him anyway) and his life was good.

"Daddy was crying. I thought I should help mommy." Ai said softly. "Is that bad?"

Ichigo smiled at their youngest daughter, and picked her up and laid beside Kisshu, Ai on her chest. "No Ai, I just thought I told you to go to bed!" Ichigo said softly as she smiled.

Ai nodded as she laid her head down on her mother's chest. "I'm sorry mommy…"

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm sure daddy wanted someone here, eh?" Ichigo said as she smiled brightly.

"Hai," Ai said. "Daddy did, didn't you daddy?"

Kisshu chuckled and nodded, rolling over onto his side. "Yes daddy did. Now, Ai you should get to bed! Or mommy might just not give you any cake tomorrow." He winked.

Ai's eyes widen in fear and the little girl hurried off to her bed, leaving Ichigo and Kisshu alone in the dark. "So…" Ichigo began. "Are you going to tell me what scared you?"

"Just memories Ichigo," Kish said.

"About?" Ichigo said plopping her hand up so she could look into his eyes.

Kisshu sighed. "About when we were teens…"

Ichigo shivered at that, and looked away. "Oh…"

The two stayed quiet, and he found that Ichigo was nervous. "Ichigo, is there something wrong?"

Ichigo sat up and looked away. Kish sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Do you think I'm… old?"

"Heavens no!" Kish shouted.

Ichigo faced him and smiled shyly, as she blushed. She pressed a kiss to his nose and Kisshu smiled a fanged like smile. "Well… sweetheart, happy birthday. You're going to be a daddy."

He hadn't heard anything that sweet since Ichigo told him he was going to be a daddy and 9 months later, they had Ai. Kish placed his hand on her stomach as he smiled brightly. "Do you think it'll be a boy this time?"

Ichigo laughed softly, "Really, sweetheart? A boy?"

"Hai," Kish grinned. "I want a boy!"

It was nice and Ichigo giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Why a boy?"

"I have three beautiful girls in my life, my beautiful wife – Ikisatashi Ichigo, my oldest daughter – Ikisatashi Yuki, and then our youngest Ikisatashi Ai." Kisshu said. "They're all so beautiful and I'm just so very lucky!"

_Ikisatashi Ichigo, what a beautiful name. _Kish thought happily.

Ichigo patted her stomach, over his hand which still sat there. "I know babe, and I want a little boy as well."

The two sat together and smiled at each other, so in love. And you know who lost out the most? Aoyama Masaya, the guy who broke Ichigo's heart and that let Kish get the chance he needed. Ichigo now was his wife, and she carried only his children. Heck, she was carrying one right now!

_Ha, loser. Didn't know what he had till it was already gone. And I'm not giving up this, Ichigo is mine now. I can't lose her. I can't lose Yuki. I can't lose Ai. And I can't lose that baby that's inside her right now. _Kisshu thought. _So I guess that's why I'm so surprised right now, it's because everything turned out for the better. Even if Aoyuck started out with the girl, I got her in the end and that's all that matters. Ikisatashi Ichigo is mine. I love you Ichigo, I really do._

Kish turned to his wife. "I love you so much Ichigo."

"I love you too Kisshu." Ichigo said as she smiled.

They leaned in, and pressed a simple beautiful kiss. This was true love. Aoyuck did have Ichigo, but he chose to cheat on her with Miwa. Then, Kish was there and listened to her go on all night about the baka Aoyuck. Ichigo was so broken and slowly, they made it together and now, they were in love. Aoyuck really didn't know what he lost.

And that is where this simple story ends, with a kiss and words of love spoke from the two as they fall asleep in love. It was so simple yet amazing for both. Right before Kish fall asleep, he pressed a kiss to her forehead as she purred. "I love you so much Koneko-chan."

_**The End!**_

Here is what the kids look like!

Ikisatashi Ai - a small 7 year old little girl with green hair that was right curly, wrapping around her face and her skin was pale. Ai had these round eyes and she had these beautiful pink eyes. She also had small elf like ears, showing who her parents were.

Ikisatashi Yuki – a tall 15 year old teenage girl, with curly long red hair that went down a little past her shoulders, pale as well. She has these big, big, big golden eyes that are kinda cat like. She also has elf ears.

Ikisatashi Kioshi – a small new born baby boy, with light brown hair that is in waves, and sits on top of his head, framing his face. He wears his hair like his father, and has no teeth. He has small elf ears, and has cute dark brown eyes.

**So who is your favorite? Mine would have to either Ai or Kioshi but that's just me :) I don't know about you though. Yuki is pretty cool and all, but Ai just sounds **_**so **_**cute along with Kioshi, the only Ikisatashi son! I might write something more about the kids but YOU have to review, tell me and give me an idea for what should happen. It can be just one shots if you wish, like Ai's first day of school or Kioshi simply walking for the first time. **

**Ai means "love". Yuki means "princess". Kioshi means "pure". By the way, in case you wanted to know. Well BYE! REVIEW! Please? (2,628 words ;) )**


End file.
